Surprise!
Surprise! is the 13th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Mami *Grumpy Old Troll Summary Dora plans a big surprise birthday party for her best friend Boots. Recap Dora is planning a surprise birthday bash for Boots. She has a banana birthday cake in a yellow box with a blue bow. Boots can't wait to get there and it's at Dora's house. Map tells them to go up the stairs, across a troll bridge to get to the party at Dora's House. But there were lots of obstacles that get in their way. As Dora & Boots try to climb the stairs, they hear chickens. They race down and Dora & Boots get out of their way and when the chickens left, they got buried in a heap of chicken feathers. They shake them loose and tried again. But now they got to take cover of a galloping horse and Boots left the box on the step. So Dora & Boots had to tell Caballito to wait before he steps on the box. Boots retrieves his cake box and Caballito apologizes and said that he didn't know Boots' cake box was on the step. So, they said goodbye to Caballito and at last made it up the stairs. Later, Dora and Boots hear Swiper the Fox, and Dora informs Boots that he might swipe his birthday cake. Then, Swiper accidentally steals the cake, hides it and he runs away. Boots is panicked that he loses his birthday cake again, so Dora calms him down to tell him that we can find it. Boots thinks that there are so many places it could be. Dora tells that the cake box is square and the color of yellow, and they find yellow square things. Boots is happy that he got his birthday cake back again. Now, Dora & Boots had to answer a troll's riddle before going across his bridge. They sang Feliz Cumpleaños to the troll and got him to dance. While Dora & Boots got across the troll bridge and made it to Dora's House, Boots had to wait outside while Dora went inside her house and sees that Benny, Isa & Tico were here. They needed 6 party hats and 6 goody bags. Dora and her friends do the surprise jump to surprise Boots, he was surprised that he saw balloons, goody bags, a piñata, birthday presents, party games and more. Boots opened the piñata and his friends sang Feliz Cumpleaños to him and he had a great birthday. Songs #'Dora The Explorer Theme Song' #'Backpack, Backpack' #'Feliz Cumpleaños' #'I'm The Map' #'Feliz Cumpleaños (Reprise #1)' #'Feliz Cumpleaños (Reprise #2)' #'The Grumpy Old Troll' #'Feliz Cumpleaños (Reprise #3/Finale)' #'We Did It!' Places in this episode *Stairs *Troll Bridge *Dora's House (referred to as "Party House") Trivia *Boots' friends sang "Feliz Cumpleaños" for his birthday. *The grumpy old troll's first appearance was the end of the episode "Beaches". *"Feliz Cumpleaños" is the Spanish phrase for "Happy Birthday". *This episode reveals Dora's last name: Marquez. *This is the first time that Benny, Isa and Tico are in Dora's house. *This is the 13th episode of the show. *Footage of this episode was used in one of Jimmy Kimmel's segments of Unnecessary Censorship: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtuQV63meXo *You can hear the horse sounds of Khan from Mulan in this episode. *This is the first episode for the credits to have a different font style. *Dora and Boots had to find Boots' cake in the area where the viewer is asked to find Benny. Gallery birthday cake.jpg MV5BMTEwMTc2OTU2MjNeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDMyMzY0NjIx._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg surprise.jpg Character Find Swiper The Fox Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something